Numerous arm slings have been devised to provide support for arms. The most recent have attempted to resolve problems of weight distribution of the injured arm on the shoulders in order to provide comfort for the wearer. Other devices have concentrated on means for providing a single sling that can be adjusted to the size of the different individuals who might wear the item. Where some slings have addressed both problems the resultant device is frequently either bulky and cumbersome or not capable of holding the arm snugly near the trunk of the body during wear. Additionally, slings that have addressed these problems are usually rigid and adjustable in only one dimension. For example, they generally do not allow the individual wearing the sling to reposition his arm for comfort while still providing support. The less rigid adjustable slings previously proposed do not prevent the arm from swinging away from the trunk of the body, thus exposing it to further injury.